Speak Now
by The Esper
Summary: No matter what, she can't let him run away again. Do not be fooled, this is not a songfic. Sure, it was inspired by the song by Taylor Swift, but it isn't a songfic.


**Hi, and welcome to another Aleheather fanfic! Thanks to the great people who favorited Valentine's Day; this one's for you guys! *blows a kiss*  
>Just so you know, Maria is a one-time OC; I was going to use Courtney, but I decided not to. Anyway, enjoy!<br>Maria: I DON'T WANT TO BE A ONE TIME OC!  
>I SAID ENJOY!<strong>

It was April 27th, the tenth anniversary of Alejandro Burromuerto and Maria Lewis. This wasn't just an anniversary, this was the day of the wedding between them as well. The only ones invited were the families of the bride; no friends, no bridesmaids, and no flower girl. It was a rather boring wedding. Worst of all, not even she, the groom's best friend, could be invited.

"I never got to tell him how.." Heather shut her eyes and leaned against the wall. "How much I loved him..how much _I _wanted to marry him..

Sierra managed to track down Alejandro's location, and she headed to the wedding, with the rest of Total Drama in tow. "That stuck up little rich girl!" Snarled Eva. "She won't let us come in just because it was 'too much space'. Too much space my ass!"  
>"Eva," Gwen said, trying to calm down everyone. "We should respect her choices."<br>"This is coming from the hypocrite who kissed my boyfriend." Courtney said, then burst out laughing. "You're bad at trying to be mad." The goth said.  
>"I thought she would have invited me!" Lindsay sniffed. Heather was the one who was silent, wondering why Alejandro was looking at his bride, <em>smiling<em>, when the rest of them, including her, were rudely excluded and feeling miserable. She was the first one he called to make the big announcement.

_"I just proposed to Maria!" Alejandro said excitedly in the phone. _

_Heather felt her eyes widen. She wanted to yell. "What did she say?" _

_"Yes! She said yes!" _

_"Oh..really?"_

_"__Yeah, but…"_

_"What?" _

_"You…you can't come. Neither can everyone else….Ri says you guys bring back bad memories.." _

"_Wh-what? Tell her you don't care! If she really cared-"_

_"I'm sorry, Heather…"_

_"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT WHAT SHE THINKS! SHE'S JUST A BITCH ANYWAY!" She hung up the phone, burying her face in the pillow. "Hannah?" Lindsay asked worriedly, looking at her friend."Shut __up__, Lindsay!" Heather said from inside the pillow, beginning to cry. _

"Why couldn't he ever see it, dammit?" She clenched her fists. _I loved him more than she ever could!  
><em>"Why don't you just run in there and take him?" Sierra stood beside her. "You've liked him for a while, right? And if they DO get married, do you know how many Duncney and Aleheather fans will probably commit suicide?" "Because, Sierra, he **loves** her. And as much as it makes me want to hurl, he'll.._always_ love her.." Heather felt her voice fall, as well as her tears. "It's not fair.." Giving her a sympathetic hug, the super-fan walked away.

The wedding was starting, and as the priest began talking, everyone sat and listened, including the "uninvited guests".

"Ugh, she looks like a white oil pastel.." Grumbled Leshawna.

"I just wanna shoot her in the head." Eva added.

"This is a waste of time; can I go?" Noah asked.

"I'm bored," Ezekiel said. "It's way too quiet."

"Hey, Heather." Gwen poked the queen bee on the shoulder. "What?" She replied bluntly. "Look, I know you don't like me, but hear me out: This wedding is your chance. You never showed Alejandro how you really felt about him; you let him run away from you, but you didn't want him to. You don't want him to marry Maria, right? You want to be the one he marries today. Don't let him run away again. This is your chance, so take it. You must show him you love him!" Heather's eyes widened in shock, and turned to everyone else, who were all nodding. "Go for it, Heather," Whispered Sierra, who hugged her again.

"If there is anyone who has a reason these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your-"

"STOOOOP!"

The entire crowd turned to the door, where Heather was running inside, along with the rest of the cast. "Heather..?" Alejandro was looking at her, and so was an enraged Maria. "What are _you_ doing here?" She scowled. "I'm here because…because.." The Asian hesitated slightly, looking up at Alejandro. "Because I don't want you to marry this.._thing_!" The Latino stayed silent, shocked. "You can't marry her! She never even loved you! She only loves herself! She's no good for you, I am! I-I know I messed up, I let you run away, but I regret it! I just don't want you to marry this girl! You should..you should be marrying me!"

The entire Lewis family, along with Maria, gasped. "Bitch!" She snarled, slapping Heather across the her cheek, the queen bee looked up helplessly at the groom to be. "P-please don't do this..please don't marry her." She began to tear up. "She doesn't love you..but I..I love you..Alejandro.."  
>"Ha!" Maria simply scowled down at her. "Like she'll choose you, whore. I'm beautiful, popular, and way better than you. You're just some stupid bitch, a Lindsay Lohan wannabe."<p>

"No she isn't." Alejandro pushed her beside, taking off the ring he was wearing. He scooped Heather in his arms. "In fact, she's absolutely right. You're just a coldhearted…_thing_. Heather's better than you will ever be. And I don't love you. Yes, you heard me. I do not love Maria Lewis, I never loved Maria Lewis, and I never will love Maria Lewis, and I _definitely _do not want to be _married _to Maria Lewis."  
>He walked out the door, carrying Heather and his dignity like they were the most precious things in the world. The rest of his friends cheered, damning Maria and patting him on the back.<p>

"So…you're single again?" Duncan asked, sipping a milkshake. "I'm afraid so.." Alejandro replied. "I kind of feel bad..I kinda humiliated her and..well, she probably won't be the same.." "Hey, Heath's way better for you. _Everyone_ knows it." "Uh huh.." The twenty-year old blushed and rubbed his goatee. "I'll be back."

_I did it..oh my god, I did it.._

_But what did he think?_

_Does he love me back?  
><em>Heather sat by herself outside, feeling empowered and nervous. She was wondering what would happen after today, if Alejandro loved her too..and if he and her would be married one day. "Heather?" She turned to Alejandro. "Hi…" "You were so brave," He said with a smile. "I was really proud of you."  
>"R-really..?"<br>"Sì.."  
>"Thanks..I meant what I said back there, about…you know, l-loving you."<br>"I know, and..-"The Spainard took her face in his hands. "I love you too.." He murmured, kissing her. She kissed back, feeling her heart beat increase.  
><em>He finally knows how much I love him..How I want to marry him one day..<em>


End file.
